


Just a Little Kid

by AlabasterChambers



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Everyone is a parent or big brother/sister, Family Feels, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Learning about hygiene, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Pervert, Sickfic, Team as Family, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterChambers/pseuds/AlabasterChambers
Summary: At 12 and 11 with an absent father and dead mother, these boys haven't learned much about everyday life. Mustang and his team teach them and along the way learn some things themselves. First year of Ed's time in the military and focuses on how he and his brother bond with everyone. Series of one-shots.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 14
Kudos: 322





	1. Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Ed gets a name for himself fixing things around the office in exchange for treats.

Roy blinked in surprise, eyes a little wide, as he watched Cindy Schneidman walk down the hallway with a bright pink teapot adorned in vari-colored polka dots. He distinctly remembered the military operation Havoc and Breda had carried out to ensure that that very teapot was disposed of. It had been quiet, discreet, the accident pinned on her cat, and in Roy’s eyes the whole maneuver had gone perfectly. Four months ago the odious scent which wafted through the break room at all hours had been abolished, the workplace freed. 

So why was it alive? He shook his head, he would have to plan another attack, again. The old secretary, a member of the civilian personnel, had probably just managed to buy another.

Roy turned around, his intentions of getting coffee before Edward Elric’s arrival gone. 

Sitting at his desk only ten minutes later, Roy could hear Fuery comment on a strange smell that he’d smelt in the break room. A second later the door was banging open and the sound of what Roy believed was Breda and Havoc rushing from the room to investigate was heard. He shook his head. They would learn soon enough of the tragedy.

He reached out for his coffee mug and raised it. It was empty. Blearily blinking into the empty depths, Roy pitied himself. He set the cup back down. A second later the door banged again, and the hollow sound of metal against metal could be heard. Fullmetal and his brother were here.

Roy looked mournfully at his empty mug once more.

Fullmetal burst into the room a moment later. Roy glimpsed Al’s suit of armor through the open door for a moment, engaging in conversation with Fuery, and then Fullmetal was slamming the door shut.

Roy waited for the inevitable shout and insult. It didn’t come.

The report was plopped onto his desk. Roy looked up.

There was a lollipop in the twelve year old’s mouth. 

Fullmetal pulled it out revealing a bright blue round hard candy at the end of the stick. The alchemist’s tongue was stained a matching shade of blue. Fullmetal smiled.

“Report is done.”

Roy looked down at the sloppy, disarranged mess which Fullmetal had called a report.

“I can see that.”

Fullmetal shrugged, the lollipop going back in his mouth. He looked expectantly at Roy.

Roy shook his head, sighing as he opened up the report. There was something distinctly bright orange wiped on the corner of the first crumpled page. Roy thought about saying something, hesitated, his lack of coffee and the elder Elric’s blessed silence causing him to reconsider any choice words he had in mind, and then waved a hand at him.

“Dismissed.”

Fullmetal exited.

Roy stared hard at the paper, trying to read the illegible print. Something however was distracting him.

It was the lollipop, he could’ve swore it looked familiar. A couple minutes passed, all his efforts to read the “report” resulting in only the first line being partially understood. 

It hit him. Cindy Schneidman had blue lollipops just like that which she kept in her office in an awful little vase.

A moment later and Roy had connected the dots. The little brat had resurrected the devil’s teapot in exchange for a lollipop.

A war had been started.

Roy wasn’t stalking per se, or following, or even “keeping an eye on” Fullmetal, they were just incidentally running into each other.

It seemed the pint sized alchemist had an entire scam running. Roy had already seen the kid helping out two other people in the office and both times Fullmetal had left with a candy in hand. So much for “Hero of the People”, Fullmetal was a businessman and a conman.

For whatever reason it irritated Roy. Maybe it was the now unending herbal scents which stank of skunk from Cindy Schneidman’s teapot, or the fact that Roy was a bit put off by the childish behavior. He forgot sometimes that Edward Elric was a child, and as such was occasionally motivated by the things normal children liked, such as candy.

He felt guilty, inexplicably, because it was far easier to forget Fullmetal’s age when he acted like a little, explosive adult, ready to be manipulated and put to use through Roy’s careful planning.

Roy valued his peace of mind, and decided that to ease a guilty conscience he would have to get Fullmetal to stop. On top of it, it made alchemical work seem mundane and brought too much attention to Fullmetal.

That afternoon he followed Fullmetal again, watching as the alchemist was walking the hallway.

Anya Jennings, a poor overworked errand girl for the infamously bad tempered colonel Dobrov, came into the hall and addressed Fullmetal. She held up half of a broken phone receiver and seemed to be asking Fullmetal something. He nodded his head and the two walked into the office area of the colonel. 

Roy was curious and followed.

As he entered the office he saw the blue flash of alchemy work. 

Fullmetal was on his knees, palms on the ground and his back to Roy.

“Oh! It is as good as new!” The woman cried.

Fullmetal stood up, the phone in hand, before he passed it over to her.

“Thank you so much Ed, what would I do without you!”

“It’s no problem Ma’am.”

Roy watched as Anya Jennings swept Fullmetal into a big hug and, in shock, he watched as Fullmetal hugged back, not just to be polite, but with all the eagerness of a little boy. Anya was a middle aged woman, with a slew of kids as far as Roy was aware, and very motherly.

Anya pulled back.

“Can I get you anything in return? I plan on making some applesauce bread and I can bring it over.”

Fullmetal held his hands up and shook his head.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t, I’m just glad the phone got fixed.”

Roy watched Fullmetal awkwardly rub the back of his head, obviously embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh, afternoon Colonel, what brings you here?”

Fullmetal froze upon hearing Anya’s greeting and then whipped around. His face became bright red as he saw Roy standing there.

“Just looking for my subordinate. Glad to see he’s helping,” Roy said with a smile.

“He’s just a perfect little angel!” Anya cooed.

Roy tried not to grimace, and nodded his head in false agreement. He wouldn’t quite put it that way. Devil more like.

“But I won’t keep him,” she replied.

Roy watched Anya pull Fullmetal into another tight hug and then release him. Fullmetal was still bright red, his head down, as he walked out of the room with Roy following. 

They stopped outside and the door clicked shut. Roy stood there, looking at his youngest subordinate with a myriad of emotions. Fullmetal kept his head down, eyes looking off to the side.

“I-just- I used to help my mom out and-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself Fullmetal, I understand” Roy interrupted.

Fullmetal looked shocked, mouth dropping open. He stammered out a ‘thank you’ and looked up at Roy in a way which made him feel uncomfortably responsible for a part of the boy’s life he liked to pretend didn’t exist: his childhood.

“You know, Fullmetal, if I'd known that all it took was a little bit of hard candy to get you to be quiet, I would've bought some a while ago. Though being so short you probably wouldn't be able to see it on my desk.”

Fullmetal immediately flew into a rage and Roy smiled slightly as he walked back down the hall, ignoring the flailing movements of the boy and the ridiculous things he shouted. He couldn’t let the brat think he actually cared about him, now could he?

A week later, sitting in his office, Roy figured it had all worked out in the end. Fuery, naive as always, had spoken with Mrs. Cindy Schneidman about her teapot and, surprise surprise, the peaceful means of resolving it worked and she stopped making her tea. He started hearing little compliments from the non-military and lower enlisted who Fullmetal helped out, and, if he got to see one more smile on a little boy’s face, then in his book it had all worked out for the best.

  
  



	2. Hygiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward spends all his time with Al and therefore gets little exposure to social cues regarding aspects of himself that Al doesn't experience, for example: smell.
> 
> So the whole office decides to help him out.

“Woah, chief, you’re ripe.”

Ed glanced over at the tall, heavy accented 2nd Lieutenant, and frowned.

Heymans Breda had been sent to pick up the twelve year old from the station due to the weather.

“What do you mean 2nd Lieutenant?” Alfonse asked.

“Yeah, I don’t think that word means what you think it means,” Edward said with a scoff.

Breda raised a brow, a grin spreading across his face.

“I think it might be the other way around, big guy. It’s figurative language.”

Edward frowned, looking over to Alfonse in confusion. A train whistle blew and the last locomotive of the night started to pull out of the station.

“If I get you two to Hughes’ past Elicia’s bedtime and wake her up he might just kill me.”

The two brothers gave a nod and followed Breda as he started to lead them out of the station.

“Hey, 2nd Lieutenant, what did you mean by “ripe”? Edwad asked.

Breda chuckled.

“When’s the last time you showered?”

Edward was puzzled by the question and took a moment to think about it.

“Dunno,” he looked over to his brother, “Al?”

Breda’s brow raised again and he looked between the two boys before shaking his head.

“A couple weeks, brother. I think.”

“Wow, that long, guess I didn’t have time for it,” Edward replied, appearing completely nonplussed about the whole situation.

Breda barked out a laugh, still shaking his head.

“You know, if you wanna get ladies, Chief, you gotta shower more than that.”

“I mean, I usually do, at least once a week,” Ed replied indignantly.

“More than that, and you gotta use other things too, like deodorant.”

They had arrived at the car and Breda was opening the trunk. He swiped the snow off the top and unclasped it so the trunk sprang open.

Edward was staring in confusion once again at the 2nd Lieutenant.

“Isn’t that for adults?” Alfonse said hesitantly.

Breda grabbed Edward’s suitcase.

“Sort of, but with how much you work and get around, it would help to keep you fresh smelling for at least a little bit longer.”

Edward let out a quiet ‘hmm’ of consideration as Breda placed the suitcase in the trunk and shut the lid. The three got into the car.

“Do I really smell that bad?” Edward asked, nose wrinkled.

Breda had started the car up and was backing up. The windshield wipers were furiously working as snow drifted down.

“Hate to break it to you, but yeah.”

They pulled onto the street.

Ed was quiet.

As the minutes ticked by in silence, Breda got a little worried that he’d laid it a little too heavily on the kid. He knew when he was Ed’s age he definitely hadn’t been thinking about hygiene, let alone all of the other stuff the poor kid had to deal with. On top of that, the boy didn’t have an older brother, or any parents to teach him any better.

“Don’t worry about it, big guy, I always keep some extra stuff in my car and I can let you have a stick of deodorant. You can decide if you like or not. It’s not a big deal.”

Edward looked over to Breda, eyes a little wide with surprise and a small bit of excited glee.

“Really? You’d do that?”

Breda grinned back, feeling emotional at the smile on the boy’s face.

“No problem at all,” he replied.

“Thanks 2nd Lieutenant!” Edward chirped back.

It made Breda feel like an older brother.

“Hey, look at that, we’re here.”

Breda had pulled over. Out the window they could all see the familiar townhouse coated in snow, a warm light in the kitchen window.

Getting out, they retrieved the suitcase and headed over to the door. They knocked and a few seconds later a smiling Hughes with an armful of baby Elicia was opening it.

“Ed! Al! So good to see you!” Hughes said, beaming.

The four month old was peering at them with big green eyes.

“Hey Major,” 

“Evening, Mr. Hughes,”

“Gracia’s resting right now, but you all can come in, warm up a little, I can put some tea on.”

Hughes stepped back to allow space for them to enter. Ed and Al shook off the snow that had accumulated on them and crossed the threshold. Breda stayed back.

“I gotta get back to the barracks Major, but I appreciate the offer.”

“I understand, thanks 2nd Lieutenant.”

Breda waved and the door shut.

Inside the Hughes’ household it was warm and Edward, who had been freezing from the weather and the cold creeping up his automail, felt some slight relief.

“Let me go put this little munchkin down and see if she’ll sleep, and then I’ll be right back out to help you to get settled.”

And like that Hughes was gone. 

Edward glanced around, before taking his boots off and stripping off his red coat. Alfonse meanwhile was in the kitchen trying to empty all the water that had gathered in him into the kitchen sink.

Hughes reappeared, Elicia gone.

“You eaten yet Ed?” Hughes asked in a hushed voice.

Edward glanced at the kitchen where Alfonse was cleaning himself up. There was a trail of water.

“I’m not hungry,” Edward replied quietly.

Hughes moved into the front room and squatted down in front of Edward who was seated on the couch.

“I asked if you had eaten, kiddo.”

Edward was still looking at the kitchen, guilt scrawled on his face.

“Al would want you to eat,” Hughes said.

Edward gave a tiny nod.

“I guess I could have something.”

Hughes grinned.

“Great, I’ll get you something real quick, meanwhile, you take a shower, okay.”

Edward gave a nod of his head and opened up his suitcase. It was chock full of books and papers, and unfortunately, no clothing. Edward cringed as he remembered that he’d forgotten to pack his few bits of clothing. He had nothing to change into, and he definitely needed to wash his current clothing.

“You ready?”

Hughes was back. Edward flushed with embarrassment and looked down into his suitcase. Hughes’ eyes followed.

“Where are your clothes?”

Edward shrugged.

"I think I forgot them."

“At least tell me you have a toothbrush and dental floss?”

Edward blinked before grabbing a mangled hairbrush and holding it up. Hughes just looked absolutely flabbergasted.

“Just-give me a second.”

Hughes got up and left. He returned with some old clothing and a spare toothbrush and dental floss. Edward took the items with a grateful nod and headed into the bathroom. Hughes watched him go and shook his head. That kid needed to take better care of himself, and he knew just how to do it.

  
  
  
  


Edward’s apparent ignorance about hygiene was spread through the office by a certain Major and there was a general agreement to set the boy straight. Each person was given a task, for the sake of the “working environment” they all claimed.

Fuery cornered Ed and delivered a lecture on foot care and how it was important for Ed’s general health. Falman procured a very detailed presentation on how to do one’s laundry and then forced the twelve year old to join him.

Hawkeye merely shoved shampoo and conditioner at the boy along with a memo on how to take care of long hair and about the dangers of sensitive skin.

After being cornered by Havoc who had some great tips on how to wear his hair, which honestly didn’t have anything to do with hygiene, Edward escaped into Mustang’s office.

The man was serenely sitting at his desk, eyes boredly looking over a report he was most likely supposed to sign. He looked up and eyed Edward with his usual bored indifference.

“Fullmetal, I don’t believe a report is due.”

Edward glared at his superior officer. He’d come in here in search of a safe haven.

“I’m hiding from those heathens!” Ed whisper-shouted.

Mustang smirked.

“They’ve gone mad! I know how to take care of myself!!!” Edward proclaimed.

“I highly doubt that pipsqueak,” Mustang replied.

Edward turned bright red and started yelling about being small. Mustang’s smirk grew. For being so bright, Edward was sometimes painfully dull. 

“You might not recognize it, but they’re doing it because they care about you.”

Edward froze, anger replaced with vulnerable confusion. Mustang shook his head. This kid would be the death of him.

“You can hide in here Fullmetal,” Mustang offered.

Edward sagged in relief.

“In exchange for you showing up on time for your next report, and make it legible.”

Edward’s mouth dropped open in outrage, “Why you!-”

“Do you want protection or not?” Mustang asked, cutting off Edward’s new rant.

Edward sullenly shut his mouth and gave a nod of his head. He settled on the couch with a book and set to reading. Mustang eyed him before returning to his own work. It would take the entire office to ensure this kid learned anything, Mustang thought to himself. Then an idea occurred to him as he watched the child fall asleep.

When Edward woke up a tiny bottle was on the couch next to him. Mustang was gone, but it had a small note next to it which claimed that the stuff was cologne and meant only for special occasions. Mustang's sarcastic tone bled through into his writing, but it gave clear instructions on how to use it and that if Edward had an issue understanding, he could just ask Mustang.

Edward smiled at the gift and pocketed it, feeling strangely safe.


	3. Touch

Edward didn’t know why he had had so much hope for the first lead. It seemed improbable that the very first sign of hope that they had something substantial in their search for a way to get their bodies back would be successful, but Ed had hoped. 

Bio-alchemy had been the first thought in where to look, and Edward, within the first few months of joining, had religiously combed through every book on the subject in the main library.

Unfortunately, bio-alchemy was an underdeveloped subject, too many taboos surrounded it, and almost everything Edward discovered was unfounded theory that was more akin to philosophical postulation.

Then, oh how Edward had been excited, then they’d found a solid research paper. One old book stuffed with loose papers and tight, cramped writing detailing legitimate work with amputees. Hours had been spent on it, Edward had carried the book everywhere with him. Everyone in the office noticed and started to give him a little space, even Lieutenant-Colonel Mustang was less rude.

The book reported that all of the experiments were successful, arms and legs restored, but there wasn’t anything after, the diagrams were enough to start with, but something was missing, the entire process not completely explained. Edward had been a mad man, losing countless hours of sleep searching and searching for another book, another account, by the end he dug up a name. 

Josef Kirchweger, a man who’d lived two hundred years ago. A peek into a normal history textbook revealed that Kirchweger had been considered a serial killer, apparently experimenting on amputees and people with similar disabilities. 

Every experiment had ended in death, the “living” prosthetics he’d created taking on a parasitic function and destroying the body.

Edward didn’t know why he’d been so excited, so hopeful, why he had actually allowed himself to believe. His discovery and own research, which propounded Kirchweger’s theories and made them that much closer to being used, had to be reported.

Which was why he was standing in front of Lieutenant-Colonel with a thick folder in hand, its contents filled with Kirchweger’s inhumane acts and Edward’s own detailed notes and research.

“What’s this?” Mustang said, eyeing the thick packet apprehensively.

Edward, in the last five months of being in the military, and within the few missions he’d gone on, had always handed over sloppy, thin reports, ones banged up and missing a few bits and pieces. Even in simple things, Edward never made things easy.

“I’m supposed to do yearly research, right?” Edward replied, not looking Mustang in the eye.

The flame alchemist could tell that something wasn’t right. And he had an idea as to what it was. He took the file and examined the front.

“Kirchweger’s work?” there was a slight tone of surprise in his voice.

Edward said nothing, shoulders slumped and eyes blank.

“And it didn’t work?” he said, intentionally sounding derisive.

He’d found that one of the best ways to motivate Fullmetal was with derision and disbelief, the boy bounced back a lot better from a rock or cruelty than he did from kindness. With what he wanted to do, an nigh impossible task, the boy would need to maintain his resiliency.

Instead of responding how he normally did, steel entering his eyes and determination to prove “that flame bastard” wrong, he did something very different. Mustang was shocked to see a tear drop slide down the twelve year old’s face.

The office was dead silent as Mustang stood there, frozen, and Fullmetal started to quietly cry. He wanted to ask why the boy was crying, mock him, shock the boy back into being stubborn and fearless.

But, despite his own uncomfortability, Mustang noted that Alfonse was not there, and when bad things happened, Alfonse was always by Edward’s side.

Mustang set the folder down and walked around the desk. Edward’s shoulders were starting to shake and the boy brought a hand up to press against his eyes. Mustang took a knee and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I-I’m not weak,” Edward hiccuped, struggling to speak through his tears.

Mustang wasn’t sure what to say to his subordinate.

“I-I’m going to fix things, for Al, he j-just needs to let me.”

“You will, Edward,” Mustang said.

Edward kept crying though and Mustang, despite his own thoughts on the matter, pulled the boy into a hug. Edward melted into it, face resting against Mustang’s shoulder and his cries becoming more pronounced. Mustang just responded by holding still and awkwardly patting Edward on the back.

Edward calmed down after a few minutes, growing silent. He pushed away from Mustang and the Lt. Col. stood and gave the boy some space.

“You’re not going to tell anybody, are you?”

Mustang shook his head.

“And tell them what, that you’re pipsqueak? I think they all already know that Fullmetal.”

A flash of anger passed Edward’s face, followed by gratitude.

“Why don’t you go apologize to that brother of yours, I’m sure you said something stupid to him. Besides, you’re already short, no need to extend it to the amount of time you have finding a way to your bodies,” Mustang replied casually, glad that his subordinate was already bouncing back a little.

Edward glared, but instead of shouting he seemed to be weighing the man in front of him. For a second Mustang felt uncomfortable, actually worried about coming up short in the boy’s evaluation of him.

“Thanks, bastard.”

Edward exited the office and the door shut. Mustang shrugged, eyeing the report on his desk. He was glad that he’d measured up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alfonse Elric was mad, but more than that he was sad and scared. He wanted his body back, more than he wanted anything else in the world. Each day that slipped by he grew more desperate, his memories of touch and physical experience turning into ghost-like memory. 

It hurt more when he thought of Edward depriving himself as a form of punishment. Sometimes it was an act of solidarity, and at those times, Alfonse loved his big brother even more. Other times it was a form of self-torture.

Kirchweger had been a big let down, but just that. Alfonse had been hopeful, but more cautious than Edward. Even being younger, he’d always been more practical than Edward.

Edward had started his whole self-flagellation routine, refusing to eat, pushing his body in physical training, and it had just killed Al. Because the one thing he’d been allowed to keep, were his feelings. They’d fought over it, and now Edward had stomped off to isolate himself entirely while Alfonse was left to fume in their joint room in the barracks.

But now that Edward was gone, all that Alfonse felt was sad. He was scared of staying in this body forever, but he was even more scared of losing his big brother. Edward seemed to forget that he was all that Alfonse had. Mother was gone, all their memories with her poisoned by their great sin.

Glancing about the room, Alfonse felt like crying. But he couldn’t even do that. It was all too much.

Standing up, Alfonse left the room. He ran, sprinting down the street wishing he could feel something, anything, that he could feel his muscles straining, his lungs burning from exertion. But he didn’t feel anything, just could hear the sound of his armor.

He stopped at some point, in a park. It was the swings which caught his attention. He missed swings. The feel of going up, the air swooshing around him, his stomach fluttering with excitement as he went back down.

In a fit of melancholy he sat down on one of the swings, the chains creaking ominously.

He sat for a long time, staring at the dirt and thinking about his mom.

There was the sound of chains creaking, someone having sat down in a swing. Alfonse looked up, a little surprised.

It was Riza Hawkeye. The woman was in civilian clothing and Alfonse noted that there was a bag of groceries set a little to the side.

“Lieutenant, what are you doing here?”

“I was shopping,” Riza replied, “What were you doing Alfonse?”

Alfonse didn’t have an answer. He’d been thinking about Edward, but for the last while all he’d been able to think about is how much he missed his mother’s hugs.

“I was thinking about my body,” he said quietly.

“I can’t imagine not having one,” Riza replied, opening it up for Alfonse to talk.

“I miss everything, getting tired, eating, sleeping, feeling pain. I miss getting to touch people, getting to hug or even just feel. It’s worse, because brother, he’s always so stupid, he doesn’t take care of himself and tries to deprive himself of everything he thinks I don’t get. Sometimes I think he just wants a hug as much as I do.”

Alfonse was staring at the ground now, again wishing he could cry. There was the sound of something on his metal and he instinctively knew that it was Riza. Looking up he saw that she had gotten up and laid a hand on his metal arm.

“It’s alright to not be okay, Alfonse. But I know you boys will get your bodies back. I’ve never met stronger or more brilliant young men.”

Alfonse knew he’d be crying if he could.

Then Riza hugged him. He couldn’t feel it of course, but the thought of the gesture, seeing it, made Alfonse feel a little more human. He rested his head against, keeping his eyes open. Maybe he couldn’t feel her warmth, but he bet her hugs felt just like his mother’s. 

He let himself recall the memories, trying to imagine it.

Riza let him be held until he himself pulled back, the sky getting dark.

“Do you need help with your groceries Lieutenant Hawkeye?” Alfonse asked, memories of helping his own mother coming to mind.

“I would love that, Alfonse.”

Alfonse hurried over to the bag of groceries and picked them up. They started walking and Alfonse started talking and Riza let him. He prattled about kitties, about alchemy that Riza absolutely knew nothing about, about the annoying things Ed did, about the sweet things he did. Then he started to talk about his condition.

“When I first lost my body, I didn’t know how to do almost anything. You see, when I touch things, I don’t feel them, so I have to use my sight for everything. One time I broke Granny’s table because I didn’t know how to set a cup down!”

Alfonse giggled, sounding absolutely like a little kid.

“I even punched through a tree too! But it was a little one. Ed thinks I don’t know, but when it all first happened I tried my best to be careful, but it was hard and I accidentally hurt him a lot. Big stupid head never said anything. He’d always trying to be so strong and brave for me, but he doesn’t realize that I couldn’t do this without him. And sometimes I just want him to know that I can be brave and strong too!”

Riza smiled softly as she listened to the little boy talk. It also was giving her insight into the elder Elric which she hadn’t known.

When they arrived, Riza unlocked the door and invited Alfonse inside and to stay for the night.

“I can’t Lieutenant, I’d like to, but I know brother will be back. I don’t want him to be all by himself.”

“I understand Alfonse, be safe walking back, and when you want to, you can talk to me. I enjoy your company. Make sure to keep that brother of yours under control.”

Alfonse gave a nod, “I will Lieutenant!”

Riza watched the boy walk down the street and hoped that she was right and that those boys did get their bodies back.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A riot starts on the streets of Central at a festival. The team is split up and all of them try to survive. Part 1 of 2.

The Maslenitsa festival, performed the last week of February, was one of the few holidays held quite religiously by Central. Despite the reforms of the military, and the industrial progress, it was one holiday held over from old Amestrian history, when the Slavic peoples believed in the trees and the sky as being their benefactors. A time when they thanked, and believed in, the sun god Volos. 

Paganism had of course long since been replaced by monotheistic religions and Amestrian culture now represented a mix of peoples, but the festival was a holdover from their most ancient traditions and was celebrated by all.

In rural Resembool it had been the most important celebration of the year and Ed and Al’s mother had always made bliny, they had always gone to the largest farm, twelve miles away, where the huge family there hosted the festivities, and they’d always participated in the local snowball fight. It had been huge, and the Elric brothers would never forget it.

It didn’t compare to Central City’s celebrations. The main square and several streets leading to it were closed off for the entire week. Stalls, booths, street performers, carolers, food vendors, and more filled the sidewalks while the rest of the space was filled with people.

Recently promoted Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hughes had insisted that they all go, the entirety of Lt. Col. Mustang’s office was forced to spend that Friday, the fifth day of celebrations, at the festival. Hughes claimed that it was a necessary experience for his eight month old.

Edward had grumbled about it, refusing to go until Alfonse had heard and practically begged to go.

So that was how they all ended up in the mix of the crowds, barely able to see each other.

Hughes had Elicia in a carrier strapped to the front of him, Gracia was talking with Riza Hawkeye and the rest of the team had already dispersed, excited to enjoy the festivities. The only two still grumbling were Roy and Ed.

“Come on Roy, you’re being a big ol’ party pooper, and look, you’re spreading it. Ed caught the grumpiness.”

Roy shot a scathing glare toward his friend and resisted the urge to grab a nearby plate of bliny and shove it into the man’s face.

Maes just had a big goofy grin on his face, an undercurrent of evil that only Roy could see just lingering beneath the surface.

“This is stupid Lt. Col., I could be doing something useful with my day off, I’m too old for this.”

Roy and Maes both got evil grins and exchanged damning looks.

“Hehe, I mean, it’s not like this festival is for kids or anything,” Maes said.

“Yeah, and it’s not like you’re a little kid of anything,” Roy added.

“I AM NOT LITTLE!!! IT’S NOT LIKE I’M SO SMALL YOU COULDN’T SEE ME WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!!”

Edward was screaming, flapping his arms and looking every bit like the scrawny thirteen year old he had just become. However, his flailing was a bad idea with the huge crowd, and he smacked his hand into a little girl’s plate of bliny, sending the food to the ground. 

Edward froze and looked over as the girl started to cry. Edward started to try to calm her down, promising to buy her some more bliny or whatever she wanted so long as she stopped crying.

“You even act like a small child, Edward,” Roy said, smirking as he watched the boy tense up.

But Edward didn’t respond, still trying to appease the little girl. 

Roy watched in amusement as Edward led the little girl to a nearby bliny stand and started buying her way more than the little girl had lost.

“Edward really is a good kid,” Maes said, watching Edward get the little girl to laugh happily, her tears gone.

Roy gave a small nod, eyeing Maes warily. He didn’t want to hear any of the man’s constant family man suggestions. He was saved by Gracia and Riza approaching.

Riza however did something unexpected, she went over to Hughes and started to take Elicia, before then bringing her over to Roy. Roy was watching in suspicion, Riza didn’t like children, never had.

“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Gracia asked in concern.

Two? Roy blinked in confusion. What was going on?

“Roy and I will be completely able to take Elicia for an hour or so. You two enjoy the festival.”

Roy’s face went blank and he stared in shock. Gracia swooped in to help Riza clip the carrier into place and then place the baby inside. 

Riza cast him an ice cold look as he opened his mouth to protest. 

Maes also looked shocked, but with delight. Gracia was extremely grateful and smiled widely, profusely expressing her gratitude. Edward had just returned from buying the little girl practically the entire stand and was looking on in confusion.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Roy and I are taking care of Elicia for a little while," Riza answered.

Edward’s eyes went wide and he dashed over to Hughes. Babies were not on his list of things he could deal with. The traumatizing act of helping birth Elicia had been enough to last him a lifetime when it came to babies.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Roy cried, staring helplessly down at the little blonde haired baby that could barely be seen from how many layers she’d been dressed in.

“With the Hughes,” Edward answered.

“I order you to stay, Fullmetal!” Roy yelled as Maes, Gracia, and Edward started to walk off.

At the least Fullmetal was going to have to suffer through this with him.

“Can’t! I’m not working!” Edward called, turning around to smile devilishly and wave.

“FULLMETAL!!!” Roy roared.

The three disappeared into the crowd.

“Quit whining Lt. Col.,” Riza said, eyeing him without pity.

Roy’s shoulders slumped and he accepted his fate.

  
  
  
  
  


Gracia and Maes meanwhile were walking like a romantic couple, which if Ed thought about it that was exactly what they were, but all he could think about was how ridiculous it was and stupid. Love was so gross. He trailed behind, sort of hoping he could lose them, but every so often either Gracia or Maes would make a comment and ask him to come over.

Eventually Edward forgot about being annoyed and started to enjoy himself. It kind of felt like walking around with his mom, except his dad was there and not making his mom sad. It was a bit of like what he’d dreamed about as a really little kid, when he was five and hoped his father would return so momma would stop crying at night.

“Have you ever tried baumkuchen Edward?” Gracia asked, heading over to a stall that was selling the dessert.

Edward hurried over, the prospect of the sweet exciting him. 

“We had it all the time growing up, it was quite common,” Gracia continued, handing over a few cenz and in exchange getting two slices.

She handed one to Edward who stared in shock and surprise at her. She just smiled in return and Edward’s grin returned in full force. Maes ruffled his hair, and for one moment Edward felt like a kid.

“Big Brother!!!”

Al came running over, people scattering out of the way of the giant metal man. He was obviously brimming with excitement.

“You’ll never guess what I saw!!!” Alphonse said, practically jumping up and down.

“What was that?” Gracia asked, smiling and showing interest.

“They were huge and-and amazing and-I can’t describe it and-!!!”

“Do you wanna show me Alphonse?” Gracia asked, laughing a little at Alphonse’s uncontained excitement.

Alphonse rapidly nodded his head and Gracia grabbed his hand. The two headed off, Alphonse almost dragging Gracia behind him. She turned her head and waved at her husband and Edward with a smile on her face.

“I haven’t seen Al that excited about something since the last set of kittens he found each had one spot on their head,” Edward said, absentmindedly eating the cake.

Maes laughed, “Well, I guess he is only twelve.”

Edward blinked, thinking about that, his eyes falling to the cake and his entire demeanor becoming somber.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

Maes watched as the boy threw the cake away and started walking. He followed, a little confused as to what had happened. He caught up to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy had seated himself on a fountain, the one in the middle of the plaza. 

“Don’t like cake?” Maes asked.

The festivities roared around them, the center place of what was going on.

“I do,” Edward responded listlessly.

He was staring down at his gloved hands, his outfit for once normal since it was a bit conspicuous going out in public with the red jacket. Maes sat down next to him.

“Why’d you throw it out?”

“Because Al can’t eat it, he can’t even enjoy his childhood, because of me. And I just keep enjoy everything when I should be the one suffering his fate.”

Maes was silent. He wouldn’t pretend to understand the life of the Elrics, and he knew pointing out the logic, like that Edward was only a child himself, and that the two boys had suffered for their joint mistakes, wouldn’t help much.

“Al would want you to enjoy it, so at the least you can tell him about it after you two get your bodies back. He’d be sad to see you not enjoying yourself.”

Ed gave a tiny nod, head hanging. Maes hated to see the guilt the boy carried with him, it reminded him of Ishval, and the boy was too young to be holding that weight. He put an arm around Edward’s shoulders and gave a small squeeze. They sat there for a few minutes, and Maes was glad to see that Ed had perked up a tiny bit, leaning into Maes and instead of staring at his lap, looking at the events going on around them.

“You feeling like some more cake? But you’re paying this time Mr. State Alchemist, I know just how much you guys get in your budget and you can afford to-”

Shots rang out, the sounds of an automatic rifle and immediately there were screams. Maes abruptly stood, grabbing Edward and dragging him toward cover. Edward wrenched out of his grasp and started to run toward the source of the shooting.

“Edward!” Maes cried, dashing after the boy.

There were multiple people collapsed on the ground, blood could be seen. It was a man standing there, he had a military issued rifle in hand and was firing into the crowd. Edward started to charge, anger taking over common sense.

The man swung in his direction, rifle raised. Edward was too far away, but the man was too close for him to have time to transmute. Edward was scared for a moment, but then something crashed into him, the sound of the gun firing coming a moment later.

Edward hit the ground hard, the man with the rifle was approaching, gun raised still. Edward looked over to see the source of his miraculous rescue. Maes Hughes was on top of him, a pained expression on his face.

Edward glanced up at the approaching shooter and back to Maes, Ed's arm was trapped and he started to desperately try to wriggle free. But it wouldn’t be soon enough. The shooter aimed at Edward and the boy’s eyes went wide with fear.

A shot went off. Edward was trembling slightly, terrified. But the shooter collapsed. Ed looked over and saw that a small pistol was pointed in the direction of the shooter, the hand holding it Maes Hughes’.

“Major?” Ed said.

Maes looked over to Ed and smiled.

“Are you hurt Edward?”

Ed shook his head no.

“Everything’s okay now,” Maes reassured.

He started to get up when Edward saw the red on the man’s charcoal grey shirt.

“Major,” he said, “you’re hurt!”

Maes looked down and tried to take a step. His knees started to buckle and Edward in a second was there, holding the man up.

“Heh, guess I wasn’t quite fast enough,” Maes said, a tight smile on his face as he looked over to Ed.

“We need to get you to a hospital!” Ed cried.

Why had the man sacrificed himself like that for Ed? He’d almost died, could die, all to keep Edward safe.

People were swarming around them, running away or in some direction. Screams could be heard, and the peaceful crowd of earlier had been replaced with a dangerous panicked mob.

“At least the shooter got taken out,” Maes said through gritted teeth.

A moment later more shots were heard, but a lot more distant. 

“Gracia, Elicia,” Maes said in anguish.

“Don’t worry, Alphonse will keep Gracia safe, and Colonel Bastard has Hawkeye with him to take care of Elicia. You can’t help them Major, not hurt.”

Even as he said it though, Edward desperately hoped it was true.

  
  
  
  


Upon hearing shots, Riza Hawkeye had a gun in her hand in mere seconds, eyes already scanning for danger. Roy was serious too of course, grabbing his gloves from out of his pocket. Little Elicia meanwhile was wide awake and curious, totally nonplussed by the quickly panicking crowd.

“Follow me sir,” Riza commanded, pushing her way through the people, her gun held down and slightly up her sleeve so it couldn’t be seen well.

Roy nodded, trusting implicitly in his right hand man, one arm wrapped protectively around the child strapped in his arms and the other wearing one of his ignition gloves.

They managed to make it into an off-shoot alleyway that was empty. Roy watched the crowd of people bustling past and felt his stomach tense with worry. Just a trampling crowd was going to create casualties, and that wasn’t accounting for the shooter (or shooters).

Riza started to quickly scale the wall, using the fire escape. She was probably going to try to get a sight on the shooters. Roy meanwhile waited tensely. He looked down at the little bundle strapped to him. He needed to keep this kid alive.

A few minutes later Riza climbed down.

“We’ve got shooters at the start of all the streets, I assume based on what I could hear and see, and I think one in the central plaza. The crowds are being herded and kept in the area.”

Roy was silent, thinking. He exchanged a look with Riza.

They were both worried, all of his people were out there and possibly unarmed.

“Well, this isn’t ideal,” Roy said.

Riza gave a nod of her head, agreeing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маслоница (Maslenitsa) is an actual celebration celebrated in Slavic cultures, but predominantly in Russia. It is always celebrated the week before the start of Lent and does have roots in paganism despite its' heavy Christian meaning in contemporary times. 
> 
> Volos is an actual pagan God from Russian paganism and animism. Блины (Bliny) is somewhere between a pancake and a crepe, thinner than one and thicker than the other. They are filled with just about everything and in this celebration represent the sun.
> 
> Baumkuchen is amazing, look it up. Germans are geniuses.
> 
> I like to think Amestris is culturally a mixture between Russia and Germany. 
> 
> If you're a nerd like me, I hope you take some time to research it! The more you know the more you can enjoy life.


	5. Chaos 2

Alphonse’s excitement had been over a street performance of a trio of Xingese contortionists and their monkeys. It was definitely interesting and Gracia enjoyed watching, especially as Al expressed his excitement. Initially she had struggled to think of the giant metal armor with a little eleven year old boy, but it didn’t take long to be taken in by the boy’s sweet manner.

When the performance finished, Al clapped loudly and Gracia watched him with a smile on her face. She hoped that if she had a little boy next, he would be something like Alphonse Elric.

“Let’s see if we can find-”

Gracia’s sentence was cut off by the sound of gunshots. The crowd exploded, a few people screaming and everyone starting to panic. Gracia looked to her charge and immediately grabbed the hand of the giant metal armor.

“We need to find Maes,” she said, the panic from the crowd contagious.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Hughes, I’m going to keep you safe. My brother is the best fighter I know and he’ll keep Mr. Hughes safe as well.”

“But, what if he’s hurt, and I need-”

“Trust me, Mrs. Hughes.”

Gracia had no idea how the little boy was managing to be so calm. A thought suddenly struck her.

“Elicia!” she cried, terror overcoming her.

"Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye will take care of her," Alphonse tried to reassure.

A person in the crowd ran into Gracia and she would have fallen if Al hadn’t grabbed her and held her steady. In the next moment, he picked her up in his arms and then began moving through the crowd back to where they’d parked the car. 

It was rough going, the crowds of people now full out panicking.

Alphonse however kept pushing forward.

When they got close to the car, the sound of gunshots was much louder and Alphonse slowed down. He set Gracia down.

“Mrs. Hughes, I think a shooter may be over there, can you stay here while I go check?”

“But, Alphonse, you could get hurt!” Gracia refused, genuinely worried about the little boy.

“Don’t worry about me, Mrs. Hughes, I’ll be fine,” he reassured.

She didn’t know he was empty.

Jogging ahead, Alphonse was unsurprised to see a shooter standing in the middle of the street. There were a few bodies, but it looked like most everyone had escaped safely. Hiding behind a booth, and started to draw an alchemy circle. Hopefully though he could settle this peacefully.

“Excuse me?! Mr. Shooter!?” Alphonse called.

The shooter turned in his direction. They didn’t respond, but they started to walk over.

Alphonse eyed his alchemy circle, though the man didn’t seem like he was inclined to solve this without violence. Still, unlike Ed, Al preferred to at least try. He stood up, hands raised.

“Hi,” he waved, “Mr. Shooter, I was wondering, would you be willing to stop shooting?”

“Get Down!” the man shouted.

He was dressed in civilian clothes and held a military rifle.

“I-I really think we could figure this all out without violence, don’t you?”

“Get Down! Or I’ll shoot!”

The man raised the rifle and Alphonse realized that maybe he’d been a bit hasty in thinking this was going to be solved easily.

Something went flying at the man and hit him square in the head. Alphonse realized it was a baby bottle.

“Alphonse! Run!”

Alphonse looked over to see Gracia, another baby bottle in hand and ready to use it as the man, who’d dropped his rifle, started to get up. Al took that time to press his hands against the alchemy circle. It glowed, and the ground shot up, a cage surrounding the man.

Gracia lowered the baby bottle and came running over.

“Alphonse! What do you think you were doing young man! You could’ve been shot!”

Gracia was absolutely furious and Alphonse awkwardly tried to think of a way to explain. He didn’t have to, as Gracia, with tears in her eyes, pulled him into a hug.

“Never do that again,” she said.

Alphonse secretly felt pleased, happy that though he really couldn’t be hurt, someone was worried about him.

They kept going, leaving the shooter behind, and headed towards the car.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Roy didn’t love Riza’s idea, mainly because it involved him hunkering down in the alley while she went out and tried to take out the shooters while also regrouping. She claimed that his was the more important task, that of keeping Elicia safe, and of course she claimed that he needed to be kept safe as well.

He didn’t agree, but he didn’t argue, merely watched her disappear into the crowd, gun once again in hand and hidden in her sleeve.

Elicia meanwhile had decided to take a nap, and while Roy was glad the baby wasn’t crying, it left him alone and in a situation where he felt like he couldn’t help. It grew worse as he thought about his men in danger, especially Edward. The kid was so young and often just threw himself at whatever trouble he could find.

After thirty minutes of waiting without much changing, except that the crowd outside had thinned, Roy headed out. He moved in the direction of where Riza had said the main shooters were. If she’d been hurt, or worse, that was the most likely area.

As Roy walked, the sound of gunshots caught his attention. He continued his approach, but much more carefully. Cars had been parked to act as barricades along one side, and on the other were the scattered remains of stalls and booths along with one car which Riza was currently hunkered down behind.

Roy could see that one shooter had been taken down, the man’s body laying in the street. However there were still three others. Jogging over to an overturned cart, Roy took cover.

“Hawkeye!”

Riza looked over, her eyes widening as she took in Roy there. With her diverted attention, two of the shooters decided to charge. Roy stepped out, snapping his fingers. The men exploded into flames and Roy looked on smugly as the men fell down, completely out of commission.

There was a little giggle and Roy looked down in surprise. Little Elicia was clapping her hands and giggling. Roy followed her gaze and saw that it was on the remnants of fire. He’d forgotten she was there, but it seemed she liked fire as much as Roy did.

Something hit Roy in the head and Hawkeye was shouting angrily. The next moment he was being grabbed and drawn behind the cover of a car.

“You idiot!” Riza hissed, glaring at him.

Roy meanwhile didn’t understand why she was mad, he’d saved her hadn’t he?

“I just saved you!” he argued.

“I had it, and you unnecessarily put Elicia at risk.”

“But she’s fine.”

“Do you think Lt. Col. Hughes would agree with that?” Riza asked cooly.

Roy went pale, as much of a goof as Hughes seemed to be, the man was anything if not the most vengeful, protective, and underhanded man he’d ever met. If even a hair was out of place… Roy didn’t want to think of what might happen.

The last shooter came running out and Hawkeye took him out with one shot.

“I suggest we head back to the car, Colonel, before you decide to do something else.”

Roy shrunk under Riza’s frigid look.

“She’s not very nice, is she? Big old meanie,” Roy muttered, talking to Elicia.

The little baby gurgled happily in return.

“If you think I can’t hear you Colonel, you are very wrong.”

Roy chuckled sheepishly, trying to pretend like he hadn’t done anything. As they walked back, Roy kept setting little things on fire in Elicia’s line of sight. With each act of arson the little girl giggled and cooed. Hawkeye pretended to ignore it for the most part, only once shooting Roy a sideways glance.

When they got back to the car, Gracia, Alphonse, and Maes were there. 

As soon as Gracia saw Roy with Elicia happily strapped to him, she pounced on him, stealing Elicia away. She brought her daughter over to her injured husband.

Police were already swarming the area and they were treating them all like civilians. Checking in with Maes, Roy was grateful to hear that it was a very minor wound. 

What got him, was that he still hadn’t seen Fullmetal.

He wasn’t able to think about it as the rest of his team walked up, all looking like they’d gone through a battle.

“Where were you all?” Roy asked, glowering at the rest of his team.

Fuery, Breda and Falman all grinned.

“We took out another one of the shooters on East street, we did it without guns, it was actually pretty amazing, there was a clown, an armless Ishvalan and some dynamite. We-”

“And where were you?!” Roy said, glaring accusingly at Havoc and cutting off Breda’s story.

“I, uh, took a nap.”

Havoc had the decency to look sheepish. Roy’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. Hawkeye stepped in before he could continue.

“We can be grateful that none of us were severely injured.”

Everyone glanced over at the injured Lt. Col. and all silently agreed. 

Maes was currently sitting with Gracia and Elicia, his injury slight.

Roy just didn’t have the energy to be mad at his subordinates. He, as Hawkeye suggested, was just grateful no one was hurt. Except, where was Fullmetal?

He got the answer to his question as he noticed the mop of blonde hair through the window of the car. The boy’s head was hung low and he was staring at his lap. Roy went over to the car, he was about to get in when he remembered the blasted baby carrier still strapped to him. He wrenched it off, tossing it on the pavement with a venomous glare, before opening the car door and climbing into the back seat.

Edward looked up, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Colonel?” his voice was quiet and subdued.

“Fullmetal,” Roy returned.

They sat in the quiet for a little while.

“I’m glad you’re-” “I didn’t mean for him to get shot!”

Roy froze, not expecting that to have come out of the boy’s mouth. He didn’t know exactly what had happened.

“Maes has gotten worse, besides, I’m sure he did something stupid and deserved it.”

Edward’s anguished eyes met his and Roy felt a little uncomfortable.

“He got hurt saving me.”

Roy gave a nod. That sounded like something Maes would do.

“I-I, what if I’d come back to Gracia, had to tell her he’d died, saving me?”

Roy frowned, he didn’t like that train of thought. The boy already blamed himself enough for many different things, this wasn’t one he needed.

“Whatever the circumstances, Edward, Maes made a decision and he is the one responsible for how it affects him. And remember, he’s alive.”

Roy awkwardly patted Edward’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. Ed looked slightly less guilty.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, I’m tired and I don’t want to be around when Maes realizes where I took Elicia.”

A moment later Maes’ voice could be heard shouting Roy’s name.


	6. Sick

When Alphonse entered his office, appearing as much like a nervous little boy as his armor allowed, Roy was sure Fullmetal had ditched his responsibilities on his younger brother. Roy refrained from saying anything and merely looked cooly at the boy, watching as the child guiltily handed over a report clearly written by his hand, it was too neat and careful to be Fullmetal’s.

Usually Roy would comment, but at the moment he was actually grateful that the Elder Elric brother had decided not to come in.

An epidemic had hit the city, it had been dubbed the Esperanto Flu after a neighboring country which had been hardest hit by it. It was spreading fast in Amestris and was particularly prosperous in urban areas. It seemed to affect children the worst and anyone above the age of sixty. 

Though many soldiers were out of commission, the barracks a breeding ground and the hospitals swamped, there were very few casualties. Breda and Falman were both sick, though they’d communicated that the illness was akin to the common flu and aside from feeling miserable, they weren’t doing bad.

With children so vulnerable, Roy was actually grateful Fullmetal hadn’t come in and he was very grateful that Alphonse didn’t have a body. The boy luckily wasn’t staying in the barracks as far as he was aware, he’d been invited to take residency in the home of one of the officers who had moved his family out to the country until all of this boiled over.

Alphonse politely exited the office and shut the door. Roy for his part looked over to the time. It was just past 1400.

Hawkeye had come down with the illness. She was at home. Most of the military was at a standstill, there wasn’t much paperwork on Roy’s side of it all, and he couldn’t really do much.

Letting out a sigh, he stood and went over to grab his coat.

Havoc and Fuery were the only ones left in the office. Roy dismissed them and walked with Havoc out to where the car was.

The early spring air was still bitterly cold and whipped around them.

“Crazy all this happening Colonel, your wish to not have paperwork actually came true,” though it was a joke it fell flat.

Roy didn’t say anything in response. This wasn’t exactly what he’d been hoping for. The military grounds were silent, a silence which carried over to the car and was kept by the two men. 

The scenery flew by, the streets hauntingly empty and the few inhabitants out and about hurrying past with their heads hung low and eyes on the ground. It reminded Roy a little of Ishval.

“Drop me off here,” Roy said, a sudden idea dawning on him.

Havoc glanced over in surprise at his officer.

“We’ve still got six blocks till your place, Colonel,” Havoc replied, looking back at his superior officer in confusion.

“Here will do,” Roy responded. 

Havoc pulled the car over and glanced back questioningly at Roy.

“Maybe don’t smoke right now 2nd Lieutenant, I can’t imagine it helping if you do get sick.”

“Got it,” Havoc replied, a little put off by the worry being expressed by Mustang.

Roy climbed out and watched Havoc pull away. He glanced around and took in the modest buildings which were generally housed by officers and their families. Fullmetal should be staying in number 678.

It was a couple blocks down in the opposite direction of his house. Not that Roy minded walking, it would be nice to have some time to think.

As he went along, the emptiness of the streets felt oppressing, something ominous about them. He wasn’t worried about Fullmetal, he was just doing what Hughes had been hounding him to do since this whole flu thing had started.

The family man had sent his wife and newborn on a train to the countryside to stay with the Rockbells. Little places out there were thought to be less affected. Roy wasn’t sure if it was true, but he hoped his friend’s family was safe.

He passed one house where two little girls were out front playing hopscotch, a morbid little rhyme being sung which though witty, also was depressing.

Roy approached the house and knocked at the door. He planned on speaking with Fullmetal, definitely berating him, and maybe just making sure the kid had all the food he needed.

Alphonse was the one who answered the door. There was some blood smeared on the metal of his breastplate, a rusty color and starting to flake, while there were fresher smears of it on the leather of his gauntlets.

“Colonel? What are you doing here?” Alphonse sounded stressed and surprised.

“Where’s Fullmetal?” Roy asked, glancing past Alphonse and into the dark house.

“B-brother’s not feeling well,” Alphonse replied.

The way it was said made Roy’s stomach flip. 

“What do you mean, Alphonse?”

“He-he wouldn’t want me to say, he didn’t want anyone to know, but he’s really sick Colonel.”

Roy stepped inside and glanced around. The downstairs looked a little messy, as if someone had left in a hurry. It didn’t surprise Roy since many people had fled the city, at least those who could afford to. The officer who owned the place was no doubt one of them.

“Brother’s upstairs,” Alphonse said quietly.

Roy looked to the giant armored boy. He was acting unusually child-like, looking to Roy as if he were an adult. Which he was, but it was unusual to experience either of the Elric brothers asking for or acting like they needed help.

He climbed the steps, not having taken his coat off or gloves. A small part of him hoped that this wasn’t serious and he would be on his way in a few minutes.

The guest bedroom was on the left and as Roy entered, his nose crinkled at the smell of illness. The sound of Fullmetal’s labored, crackling breathing echoed through the space. The boy was bundled up on the queen sized bed, blood streaked across the sheets and poorly wiped from his face.

“He-he keeps getting nosebleeds, I-I don’t know what to do,” Alphonse said in a quiet, trembling voice.

Roy was stunned. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should be doing. Just by walking in the room he was putting himself at risk. But Fullmetal looked close to death and he was his subordinate. Stripping off his thick military coat and tucking his gloves in the pockets, he threw it across the dresser.

“How long has he been like this?” Roy asked softly.

“A few days,” Alphonse replied.

The boy was lingering at the door, shuffling nervously on his feet. Roy glanced back and realized that right now Alphonse was depending, in a child-like manner, on him to fix this situation completely.

Roy approached the bed and reached a hand out to place it against Fullmetal’s forehead. It was warmer than it should have been, but the most troubling thing was how poorly his breathing sounded.

“Fullmetal?” he hazarded.

The boy didn’t stir.

“Edward,” he tried again.

This time Edward’s eyes flickered for a second before opening at half-mast, glazed and rimmed red.

“Al?” his voice was hoarse and weak.

Roy shook his head. “It’s Colonel Mustang.”

“Mom?” the boy said again, a hand threading out of the blankets to weakly fumble about in search of Roy.

The boy’s gaze was blank, but his eyes seemed to be tracking Roy, if not completely lucid. Roy looked back at Alphonse.

“Has he eaten anything? Drank anything?”

Alphonse shook his head no. Roy let out a soft sigh. Edward Elric looked bad.

“Well, let’s try to get him something to eat.”

Down in the kitchen there was luckily still quite a bit of food left behind by the family, though much of it was perishable, luckily they had a large stock of canned items. Roy managed to get what he hoped was soup into a pot and lit the stove.

Alphonse lingered nearby the entire time.

“Brother’s going to be alright, isn’t he?”

Roy looked over his shoulder at Alphonse. The boy was only eleven, almost twelve, but all the same, he was expecting Roy to fix this.

“I don’t know Alphonse,” Roy replied honestly, “but I’m going to try my best to keep him alive.”

Bringing the food upstairs, Roy saw that Edward’s state hadn’t changed at all. His breathing was still just as awful sounding as before, and he was still asleep. He wasn’t even sure feeding Edward would make him worse or not, but he did know that like all humans Edward at least needed to eat and stay hydrated.

Setting the bowl on the nightstand he again called Edward’s name. The boy didn’t stir this time. Roy reached a hand out and gently shook his shoulder. His eyes opened.

“Edward, can you hear me?” Roy asked.

The boy’s head moved a tiny bit in acknowledgement.

“Can you eat?”

Edward just gave a sluggish blink, not responding.

“I’m going to help you sit up, okay?”

Edward gave a tiny nod again. Roy reached around to help the boy up, but it was difficult with his automail weighing him down. Alphonse came over and helped. They managed to get him somewhat upright.

The boy raised a shaking hand to attempt to take the spoon, but he dropped the utensil. Exhausted pain eyes looked at Roy.

Roy hadn’t ever dealt with this Fullmetal before, it was disturbingly sobering. Under all his bravado and genius, Fullmetal was a child.

Grasping the spoon, Roy proceeded to feed Edward by hand, the boy only managing half the bowl before he fell back asleep. Roy set the bowl to the side and looked up at the other Elric brother.

Alphonse was standing there anxiously.

“Can we remove his automail, just for now? It might not be helping him.”

Alphonse nodded his head, but as he stepped forward to help, he hesitated.

“It hurts him, whenever it gets connected.”

“And disconnected?” Roy asked.

Automail took energy, an unnecessary amount of energy which at the moment the boy didn’t have to spare.

“I-I don’t know, I think so, brother doesn’t like to tell me.”

Roy rubbed at his forehead, this entire situation quite beyond him. He remembered very little of what Madame Christmas did when he or one of his “sisters” was sick. It usually involved constant bedrest and a lot of liquids and soups.

Roy pulled the blankets away and dragged Edward’s shirt back so he could see the port and the attached arm.

“How exactly…?”

Alphonse came forward and helped. It took a few minutes, but the arm was quickly disconnected. Edward didn’t stir throughout the process.

When they were set to the side, Roy felt Edward’s forehead again. It was still too warm. He eyed the abundance of blankets surrounding the boy and glanced at Alphonse. The boy probably couldn’t feel his brother’s fever and had done what he thought would comfort his elder brother.

It was a sweet gesture, but the fever, if it got worse, could kill Edward. 

Roy sighed, looking down at his subordinate. The child wasn’t going to get better right away, and that meant he was going to have to stick around for a while, Alphonse was not equipped, physically or emotionally, to handle his brother’s illness.

He glanced around the room and saw a rather uncomfortable high backed chair pushed up against a vanity. 

“Would you bring a chair from downstairs up here, Alphonse?”

The boy hesitated out of confusion, but he nodded his head in affirmation. Roy meanwhile started to snoop through the house. He needed some cloths and some cool water to help with the fever, and maybe he could get Alphonse to do some laundry.

He briefly considered just taking Edward to his house, that way avoiding having to fumble about another person’s house. But it would involve moving the ill boy, something which could also prove fatal.

Roy found a basin and moved it to the room and also managed to scrounge up some cloths. Alphonse meanwhile had brought up the rocking chair from the living room.

With everything set up, Roy settled down to wait.

Every little bit, he changed the compress, and attempted to coax Edward to eating. When evening came he called HQ and gave them a heads up.

The next two days passed very slowly. Edward regained some consciousness, actually recognizing Roy, but he spent most of his time sleeping. Roy taught card games to Alphonse and held both scientific conversations and ones about life.

It was amusing how much the boy knew, and yet how little he understood of life.

At the end of the fourth day, Edward was walking around. The boy didn’t seem to want to acknowledge Roy’s presence during his perceived “weakness”, but he’d refrained from yelling at Roy.

In the morning on the fifth day, both Elric brothers in better spirits, Roy blessedly left the house and walked home. He’d made them promise to call him if something happened or if they needed anything.

Everything was still empty, everything terrifyingly quiet. Makeshift hearses were the main traffic, transporting the masses of dead to places where they could be disposed of.

Roy was very grateful Edward Elric was not among them.

When he arrived home, he collapsed on his couch and smiled. At least he could rest now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illness in the story is modeled after the Spanish Influenza and is in part because of the current global crisis we are all facing. Please stay safe and take care our yourselves and your communities!
> 
> I hope what little I write, though of humble quality it is, brings a little bit of joy to your day!


	7. Eat Your Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Al don't understand the first thing about nutrition. When Ed develops a poor immune system the military doctor pulls in his legal guardian for a chat a change happens.

Roy Mustang was more than a little annoyed to be sitting outside the doctor’s office for a reason unknown to him. Hawkeye had merely pointed to it on the calendar and levelled her gun at him. It wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t known about it. He wasn’t even sure what the appointment/meeting was for.

Lieutenant Bogosian was a middle aged doctor, he looked kind enough, but as far as Mustang was aware the man wasn’t his normal practitioner. Roy noted, grumpy for having to be here, that the man had a very large nose.

“Welcome Colonel!” the doctor greeted brightly.

Roy tried not to look too smug at the use of his brand new rank. It did feel good though to finally have been awarded it.

“Lieutenant,” Roy replied politely.

“I assume you know why you’re here?”

Roy was silent and there was an awkward pause.

“Okay, why don’t you come in and sit down, it’ll be more comfortable to talk there.”

Roy felt like this was going to be a bad talk, probably about the early onset of some sort of health problem. With dread, Roy followed the Lieutenant into his office. They sat.

“I understand that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is considered under your guardianship, or at least that you handle the guardianship which the military has of the boy.”

Roy was a little taken aback. He hadn’t expected to be called in to talk about Fullmetal.

“Well, I know the boy is a genius, but he is also still pretty young, and as I’m aware has been orphaned since he was ten,” the doctor continued.

“Yes,” Roy said slowly, still not sure exactly where this conversation was going.

“Well, I conducted his annual check up and I believe that a large change needs to be made to his diet.”

“Well, he’s been known to hate milk,” Roy joked.

His smile fell though as he took in the doctor’s rather serious manner.

“It is a lot more serious than that, he has a weak immune system right now because of deficiencies. To be honest, I think that he lives off of sweets and junk food. I don’t even want to talk to his dentist.”

“And you want me to do something about this?” Roy asked incredulously.

The doctor frowned, “well, you are his legal guardian.”

Roy couldn’t believe this. He was being talked to like he was doing bad parenting. He wasn’t a parent and most definitely not of Fullmetal.

“This can turn into a matter of life and death, Edward already struggles with plenty of medical problems from the strain of his automail. He needs a much healthier diet than even a regular boy his age if he’s going to maintain his lifestyle. I spoke with him about it, but he's thirteen and honestly, despite his genius, a bit uneducated in this. He needs an adult he trusts to help him make good eating choices.”

Roy stared. He hadn’t really known about the issues that the automail caused because he’d just never thought about it. But Roy was not the person to make Edward eat healthy, Roy barely managed his own health.

“I know it’s a lot, but Edward will have another check up in a month and if he isn’t improved, I’ll have to remove him from active duty and make the suggestion that he be considered unfit for military service.”

That made the problem a lot more dire. Roy needed to have a serious conversation with his subordinate.

  
  
  
  


“You need to eat healthier Edward!” Roy shouted, frustrated with how this was all going.

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do!” Edward shouted back.

“I think Ed should be able to do whatever he wants, he’s a state alchemist,” Havoc said, a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

“Yeah! What he said!” Edward replied.

“2nd Lieutenant Havoc, do you want to spend the next month down in the basement with Lt. Col. Downing?” Roy threatened, ready to ring his subordinate’s neck.

Downing was known to hold his fellow officemates hostage with long, unending stories regarding his household activities. He’d one time spent an hour describing an exciting evening with his cat.

“No, no sir, not at all,” Havoc immediately backtracked, “You should definitely eat healthy and live healthy, Edward.”

He looked down at the cigarettes in his hand and quickly hid them behind his back. A piercing glare from Hawkeye sent him scampering from the room.

“I’m not doing anything you say Colonel Bastard, you already control enough of my life!”

That was it, Roy couldn’t do this the easy way.

“You have one month to improve your health Edward or you’ll be booted from the military! You’re not going to be able to get Al’s or your body back!”

The office became dead silent. 

“And I don’t have time for you acting like a child. Pull yourself together and figure it out.”

The silence continued and Roy refused to feel guilty, he turned on his heel and stormed into his office. Sitting down at his desk he began angrily signing papers.

He expected that he would be left alone for the rest of the day while Edward figured something out. What he wasn’t anticipating was a quiet knock on his door.

Roy called out ‘enter’ and the door opened. Fullmetal had transformed from the blustering, angry figure Roy was so familiar with into a meek, quiet boy. It reminded him of the boy he’d found in Resembol.

“Can I help you, Fullmetal?”

“Co-could I have the report, the doctor gave you.”

Roy let out a soft ‘hnn’ and started to sort through his papers to find it. He held it out to Fullmetal.

The boy grasped it, not looking Roy in the eyes. As he turned to leave, Roy felt compelled to say something.

“If you need help, Edward, you can always ask for it.”

Fullmetal’s head snapped up and he stared at Roy. It was quiet, Roy went back to his paperwork and Edward left the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Roy wasn’t expecting Falman to step in and to offer the Elric brothers a place to stay and his tutelage. The man was a walking, talking encyclopedia and a dedicated worker. Once he’d decided to do something he usually doggedly stuck to it.

It was irritating to see that Edward was much more polite to Falman than he ever was to Roy. It had been a week and so far it seemed to be going well.

“Falman, can I see you in my office?”

“Yes, sir,” Falman saluted, the oldest member of their office was still extraordinarily stiff and formal.

Most everyone sent them quizzical looks, but Roy ignored them. When they were both inside, Roy sat down in his chair.

Falman was standing at attention. Roy let out a tiny sigh, if only Fullmetal were this courteous and concerned about military form.

“At ease, I just want to have a discussion about Fullmetal’s stay with you at your apartment.”

“Yes sir.”

“You can sit down Falman.”

Falman sat down.

“Is Fullmetal giving you a hard time at all?”

“No sir, he is a pleasure to have around.”

Roy eyed his subordinate for any sarcasm, he couldn’t think of one instance when the eldest Elric had been anything close to being a pleasure, but the man seemed to be genuine. 

“What about his physical health?”

“Quite well, I believe sir, I requested his documents and am taking the correct steps to educate him and provide adequate nutrition. My cousin is a children’s doctor and nutritionist and shared some very good books with me on the impact of nutrition on growth. Adolescents require a greater quantity of calories, vitamins and-”

“So he’s doing better, Falman?” Roy cut the man off before he started one of his ‘lectures’.

“These things take time, but I believe that over the next month he will improve enough to pass whatever test the doctor gives. I’ve offered for him to stay with me for the next three weeks.”

Roy gave a nod of his head.

“You will be reimbursed for that, Warrant Officer.”

“Oh, no, sir, I couldn’t, I’m very glad to help!” Falman replied, flushing as he raised his hands up to show refusal.

“That will be all. You’re dismissed.”

Falman stood up, saluted, and then left the room. 

At the end of the day, Roy decided to skip out just a couple minutes early. Hawkeye had been distracted by an upcoming friendly sharpshooter contest which she’d been kindly asked to participate in and he figured he could slip by her.

Opening his office door he saw Falman, Havoc, Breda and the Elric brothers in a group, they were laughing loudly. Breda mussed up Edward’s hair and the boy ducked down, a bright smile on his face.

Roy paused, watching the scene. It was pleasant. 

Falman said something about needing to return before the traffic got worse. They said their goodbyes, Havoc placing an apple in Edward’s hand and saying the age old adage of “an apple a day..” as a joke.

As they stepped out, Roy couldn’t help but feel pleased with the small family his office made.

“Going somewhere?”

Roy jumped, heart rate spiking at the sudden voice in his ear. It was Hawkeye.

“Umm! No! Of course not! I’m-”

“I was thinking we could walk. The weather is quite nice and we can take a bus the rest of the way.”

Roy calmed down and looked at Hawkeye. She gave a slight smile and stepped past him.


	8. Edward's No Good Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Edward has a bad day.

Edward Elric woke up to a pounding headache, it felt like he’d been on the wrong end of a wrench.

Blinking his eyes open he tried to get his swimming vision to focus, but it refused to.

“You woke up kid, good.”

Edward turned his head slightly, the motion making his world spin. If he hadn’t already been laying down he would have fallen over. He opened his eyes again, confused as he tried to think of what exactly he was doing on the ground.

“Hey, kid, how do you get this stuff off of you?”

The voice, one which was old and crackly and definitely not familiar, had said something.

Edward opened his eyes again, pleased that wherever he was, was nice and dark. With the way his head was pounding he appreciated it.

Still trying to clear his vision, but failing to do so completely, Edward stared at the source of the voice.

She was old, and weird looking, and she smelled weird too. Or maybe that was Edward, or wherever he was. He couldn’t quite get his brain to think properly.

“You dumb?”

Edward was starting to get irritated, why wouldn’t she shut up, her voice hurt his head. Blinking sluggishly at her he tried to mentally will the woman to stop.

Thankfully she did. Edward closed his eyes. He felt so tired and everything hurt and felt weird. He just needed a nap and then he would get back to whatever he was supposed to be doing. It was blessedly quiet for a few moments.

There was a jerk on one of his arms. It jostled his head and the pain spiked. He tried to move away, but his movements were weak and had little effect. Looking over he saw the woman was pulling at his automail.

“Stahp,” Edward mumbled out, speech slurred.

The woman thankfully did. But the next moment her fingers were digging at his ports. It hurt.

Weakly swinging his arm out, Edward swatted at the hands. It did very little to deter them though. Thin appendages pried at the connector and for a moment it seemed like they would successfully dismember Edward from his arm.

Then they fell away. Edward closed his eyes, relaxing slightly as he heard footsteps moving away. He needed to move, to get somewhere safe. The urgency however was dulled by the pain in his head and the growing exhaustion he felt creeping over him.

The footsteps returned. Edward flicked his eyes open. Through blurry vision he saw the woman standing above him with something in hand. It was long and thin and metal. It took Edward a moment to realize that it was a crowbar.

The seconds it took for his mind to make the connection, the woman had already knelt and had placed the tool at the joint of his automail. She levered it down using all of her body weight.

Edward threw open his mouth and screamed.

  
  
  
  
  


Several hours earlier…

Alphonse was being ridiculous. Edward could perfectly well take care of himself, he wasn’t “too” reckless and didn’t “needlessly endanger himself”. It didn’t help that the argument had gone down in Colonel Mustang’s office and that the office had ganged up on him, all siding with Alphonse. 

Edward had burst out of the room, indignant and a little hurt that he’d been alone on his side of the argument. He got results didn’t he? There was a reason the name Fullmetal Alchemist was being hailed as the Hero of Amestris. Edward thought it was a bunch of bullshit, but all the same, he was doing his job and he was doing it well.

Storming down the street, Edward barely paid attention to where he was going. This whole day had been a wreck, from the very start.

This morning he’d woken up late and been grilled by the Bastard. Then he’d somehow gotten gum stuck in his hair, followed by missing lunch and then losing his report and getting grilled once again by his godforsaken superior.

It had all been topped by Alphonse deciding he wanted to have it out in the office with an entire audience to chime in.

At least his day couldn’t get any worse, he thought. Slowing his pace, Edward glanced around. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was, but he knew he could find a trolley easily enough and those all headed toward the central area of the city. It wouldn’t be hard to get back to headquarters.

Frowning, he began to look at his surroundings, paying attention for once to what was around him. His nose scrunched up as the smell registered. The streets here weren’t as clean as those toward the military headquarters. The people here were also, Edward didn’t want to say dirty as well, but they were mostly bums and most followed Edward with their eyes in a way which made Edward suddenly much more conscious of his surroundings.

Maybe running off in just about any direction hadn’t been a good idea. He’d just been so angry.

As Edward’s self-consciousness grew, a little bit of fear grew in him. He didn’t feel safe here and he also wasn’t entirely sure where he was at. Great, he’d gotten himself lost, in a part of the city which wasn’t safe.

The eyes following him made his skin crawl. He spied an alley opening and quickly entered. Glancing over his shoulder, Edward felt himself relax a little. No one was behind him.

Turning to look forward he was surprised to come to face three men. Each had something in hand which could be used as a weapon.

“Hand over what you got little boy.”

Edward felt his heart pick up. But he shook his head, he was a state alchemist and he could perfectly defend himself. Raising his hands, he prepared to fight.

The men laughed. Edward frowned. Something hit him hard against the back of his head and he immediately collapsed, falling unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  


Now...

Edward passed out when the woman started working on his leg.

When he came to, it was raining and his entire body was chilled. The pain was worse, but his head felt more fuzzy. He was too tired to think of moving. His brain too muddled to be able to think about his brother or anything besides a faint fear.

He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here, or, if he tried to strain to reach back into his memory, what today was or what had happened.

There were footsteps again. Edward sluggishly blinked his eyes open, his cheek resting against the ground. There were black boots, they were familiar somehow. Voice sounded out, but to Edward they sounded filtered and unintelligible. He felt hands, much more gentle than the old woman’s, and then he was being lifted.

Pain blossomed anew in his head and his damaged automail ports. He let his mind drop into unconsciousness.

  
  
  


Also several hours earlier ...

After Edward had charged out of the office, acting like a complete whiny teenage brat, Roy resisted the urge to force the boy back and spank him like Madam Christmas had done so often when he himself was younger. 

Alphonse went running after.

Instead he gritted his teeth and shook his head and mentally cussed the boy out. Everyone in the office was a little irritated, or extremely amused in Havoc and Breda’s case. Fullmetal was just being Fullmetal and hadn’t been willing to listen to his brother express logical and very necessary concern over the boy’s behavior. How in the world did a twelve year old have more common sense than his dumb ass genius older brother?

Roy tried not to take his anger out on the papers in front of him. It was barely half way through the day and Hawkeye would have his head if he wasn’t productive.

Around two hours passed when he heard the door slamming open again. If Fullmetal had come around for a third time acting like a tiny asshole, Roy was going to murder him.

It wasn’t Fullmetal though, it was Alphonse. Roy heard the younger Elric ask everyone in the office if they had seen Edward recently. His anger mutated a little, he was still furious but now he was a little worried.

The knock came at his door a moment later.

Alphonse entered.

“Sir, have you seen brother?”

Alphonse sounded terrified.

“No, I’m sorry Alphonse.”

“He ran off, and I followed him for a little bit, but then he yelled at me and I got mad and left him. I thought he’d come back, he always does, he hates making me mad. But he hasn’t and I’m really worried! What if he was hurt or injured or something else bad happened!?”

Alphonse was a mess, and if the boy could be crying, Roy was sure he would be. It didn’t reassure Roy either. If Alphonse said Edward would be back by now, he would’ve been. Edward was a pain in the ass, but when it came to Alphonse he never stayed mad long and usually tried his best not to make his brother worry.

“Can you help me find him?!”

Roy found himself agreeing, if just to make the boy calm down a little.

When they stepped out questions were asked, and within thirty minutes the entire office was on the streets looking for Edward.

The search had dragged on for almost three hours and no one had found the boy yet. Alphonse had decided to stay back at the children’s abode in case Edward returned on his own. Meanwhile, they were all carrying radios with them to communicate.

How Fullmetal managed to be such a pain in the ass, Roy would never know.

They’d all split into groups.

Roy was with Hawkeye, Havoc and Breda and headed off together, and Fuery and Falman were working together.

Falman had used his brain to devise, based on Edward’s direction and the time elapsed, most of the areas the boy could’ve gotten to within the time he’d left. It was a rough map, but it was better than traipsing around the city blindly.

Currently Fuery and Falman were making their way down a street. It was dirty and had a lot of bums. Neither were particularly comfortable, but both were worried about Edward.

“Do you think we’ll find him?” Fuery asked softly.

Falman looked over to the younger man. He thought for a moment.

“Yes, I believe we will find Edward.”

Fuery gave a small nod of his head. The bespectacled man was worried. Edward, despite how vivacious and capable he was -far beyond Fuery’s abilities- was still a child. Fuery couldn’t comprehend how the boy had survived what he’d gone through in his life so far.

Kain knew he wasn’t as strong or brave as he would like to be, but when he’d joined he had hoped to help protect the people he loved and to make a positive difference in the world. He knew he was naive, but he hoped that with people like Colonel Mustang he would realize his dream.

As they were walking, they passed an alley. Kain didn’t think anything of it at first, but for some reason he decided to back track. Falman stopped, and followed.

Looking into the alley, Kain narrowed his eyes. It was starting to get dark and the twilight lighting made it difficult to see well. A figure on the ground however caught his eye.

“Falman, do you see that?”

The older man gave a nod of his head. Carefully approaching Kain’s eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

He ran over.

Edward’s eyes were wide and blank, he was soaked from the rain and under his head was a pool of water darkened red with blood.

“Falman!” Kain shouted, snapping himself out of the stupor the sight had put in him.

He knelt down, heart beating painfully, as he was afraid that the boy was dead. Being as gentle as he possibly could, he reached out and placed a shaking hand against the boy’s neck. He felt a pulse. An ironband around his chest relaxed slightly.

“He’s hurt,” Falman said, kneeling down.

Falman began to examine Edward, he didn’t seem to be freaking out at all like how Kain sort of felt like he was doing. How could Falman be so calm?

“Call the Colonel, we need to get him out of here,” Falman said.

“Wh-where is his automail?” Kain asked faintly, eyes glued to the automail ports.

Whatever had removed them had done it violently.

“Fuery, call the colonel,” Falman repeated, his voice calm but firm.

Kain felt sick. He gave a nod of his head and stood up, taking a step away. He pulled up the radio, one he had made specifically for the Colonel and his office, and pressed the button.

“We found him, he’s hurt,” Kain said into the receiver.

There was crackly static and then a moment later the Colonel responded.

“ _ Where? _ ”

“Picard street,” Kain blinked, realizing he wasn’t exactly sure where.

He pulled up Falman’s map, it was water-logged, and peered at it.

“Just before the intersection with Kelsington.”

_ “We’re going there now.” _

Kain gave a small nod in affirmation before realizing that his superior couldn’t actually see him do the motion. 

Falman stepped past him, Edward in his arms. Kain stared. The boy looked so small without his automail.

Standing on the sidewalk they waited. Breda and Havoc had the car and arrived first. Kain helped get Edward into the back of the car and Havoc took off immediately.

“How is he?” Breda asked.

Kain said nothing, his mouth dry. He glanced down at Edward and wondered at how close to death the boy looked.

“He received a head injury and someone removed his automail improperly.”

Falman still sounded so calm, even with the boy’s body draped across his lap. Kain watched as Falman kept his eyes on Edward, a hand carefully holding his head in place and the other arm curled protectively around the child.

Kain was a little jealous, and disappointed in himself. He hadn’t kept his cool as well as he’d wanted to and he felt like he’d let Edward down.

It was silent in the car, the atmosphere heavy. Havoc’s driving pushed the speed limit. They arrived at the hospital. Breda had already let the Colonel know where they were headed.

Edward was whisked away by medical personnel. The four men sat in absolute silence as they waited. Hawkeye and Mustang arrived twenty minutes later. Hawkeye was the one who called Alphonse.

They all waited anxiously.

Soon enough a doctor came out and announced that Edward would be okay.

Everyone collectively relaxed. Within the last year Edward had become an important part of their group. He was their little brother, the second youngest and most vulnerable member of their family.

The Colonel would chew Edward out, they would have to call Pinako and one of them would accompany Edward out to Resembool. Everyone would be a little on edge, would watch Edward more.

For now though, it was enough to enter his hospital room and be grateful that he was alive.


End file.
